Lucius D. Abaddon
Introduction Lucius D. Abaddon is a an incredibly powerful and successful bounty hunter, who has been operating ever since the days of Whitebeard and Roger. He has garnered so much power, success and fame/infamy he has gained the title of being "The World's Strongest and Greatest Bounty Hunter." Many have faced this titan but few have lived to tell about it. Appearance "I am the Ultimate Warrior and so have the perfect body built for killing!" '' Abaddon, is an incredibly muscular man. Not an inch of his body shows any sign of deteriation due to age or overweightness, thanks to his devil fruit he has the same powerful and toned body he did when he was in his twenties. His skin is of an incredibly dark tan, and there are scars all over his body. Scars can be found accross his arms, chest, back, legs and neck and even his face. The most notable scars on his body are seveal scars on his chest, three horizontal scars on his stomach his given to him by Roger. The second notable scar is a larger diagonal scar that runs the entire length of his back, this was given to him when Whitebeard once struck Abaddon with his Bisento. Abaddon's hair is dark gray and has patches of silver within it, his hair is in fact the only sign of his age because his body has such a youthful apperance. Abaddon generally wears no shirt and often walks around with no form of upper body wear at all. He can sometimes be seen with a very long, dusty and tattered cloak. he often wears then when following a target. He always wears a pair of baggy blue trousers/pants and a pair of dark greay combat boots. Personality ''"Don't you worry, she's safe. She's taking a nap whilst her new best friend waits for her other friends to come and try and pick her up from our playdate. Sehahahaha! And what a fun playdate it was, we played so many games with one another. There was so much pain involved you can't begin to imagine my enjoyment! SEHAHAHAHAHA!" Because of his status as a bounty hunter, many people who hear of Abaddon believe he is some sort saint. A bringer of justice who brings peace to the wild and cruel seas of the world. Though for those who know him, this couldn't be lesser of the case, pirates in particular know of his gruesome and sadistic nature. In the most pure and simplest of terms, Abaddon is an arnarchist. He loves nothing more than to bring chaos, violence and death into the world, over all things he enjoys to inflict pain onto others, bringing misery and watching them suffer. With such a chaotic nature most people would presume such a person to be a pirate, but this only shows Abaddon's sadistic nature even more. As a bounty hunter and as a bounty hunter of such great renknown he can gain a lot of trust from people. And he would like nothing more than to one day crush that trust, and for many people he does for most places once he's stepped thought there, they won't see the next dawn. Abaddon is also easily described as a sadist, as already stated he enjoys inflicting pain on people more than anything else. But it's the lengths he goes to to achieve the inflinction of pain upon others and the level of devastation he can cause to just a single person that is most notable. He often likes to play "games" with his targets particularly if they are from a close knit group of companions/friends. Slowly but agonizingly torturing them, breaking them both physically and mentally until their friends arrive to save the day and then destroying their friends in front of them to give the final blow to their spirits. He will often tease and mock the friends of his target and will sometimes kill the broken and beaten target before killing their friends so that they can be filled with vengeance, hate and sorrow before he destroys them. He also likes to use a lot of symbolism and metaphore whilst torturing his targets or their friends, often putting his targets on crosses whilst torturing them and refering to their friends as "lions" and him as "the hunter with his gun cocked and ready to fire." He has also shown himself to be somewhat of a masochist, he enjoys the feeling of pain as much as he likes to inflict it upon others. Keeping a twisted and insane smile on his face even when feeling extreme pain, almost as if he does derive some sort of sexual pleasure from it. Abaddon is a man who can easily be called insane, dangerous and egotisitical. He believes himself to be the ultimate warrior, the pinnacle of human potential even if he is defeated by someone he still believes himself to be stronger and greater than they are. He's so egotistical that when Whitebeard was around he refused to call him the strongest man in the world simply because he believes himself to be the greates even though the latter has defeated him in one on one combat. Overall, Abaddon is a man that should not be messed with. Even the most powerful pirates in both body and spirt should be adivised to keep clear from this madman. He is insane, egotistical, psychopathic and dangerous beyond almost all human reckoning. Abilities and Powers Weapons Use Due to years of fighting against thousands of opponents, and due to the nature of his fruit, Abaddon has become amaster of pretty much any weapon a person could imagine. Although he has not generally studied all of these weapons, his natural athleticism and great intelligence insure that he can use any weapon as masterfully as someone who has studied the weapon for years. Hand to Hand Combat Though he may be formidible with a weapon, Abaddon prefers to fight by hand and for good reason. His hand to hand combat is incredibly formidiable, even the best fighters struggle to match his level of hand to hand expertise. Able hit opponents in their weakest spots with maximum force and accuracy is his specialty, he is also incredibly talented at countering an opponents attack, throwing an opponent and delivering powerful and well place punches and kicks. Physical Strength Abaddon is incredibly powerful physically, only being topped by people such as Whitebeard and only by a small margin. He is able to make incredibly large dents into incredibly thick steel walls and can break through most other things as if it were paper. He is so powerful physically that he can toy with pirates who most would call monsters. Agility Abaddon is incredbly fast and agile, especially seeming his large upper body should make him an easy target. He is far faster than most human beings and far more agile. Due to the reactions he was given by his fruit, he can react against almost anything and his speed allows him to easily match these same reactions. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Devil Fruit Senshi Senshi no Mi Summary, Type, Paramecia. 'Usage, '''The fruit gives its user the perfect body for fighting, giving them strength, speed, endurance and mentality far beyond other human beings. The user also is able to tap into their inner spirit or chi to enhance attacks and to create attacks. The body also strengthens it's self after it has been defeated so that the user is better prepared to fight the person that defeated them. It is a body that only knows force and so can only be betean by force, no amount of trickery can defeat the user. Only pure battle can defeat it. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Human Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Will of D. Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User